SYNCHRONICITY: DIVA OF THE DRAGON
by Relient Agora
Summary: Rowan  Len  is on his way to find his sister Melody  Rin   from the dragon. Along the way he finds...   This is based off of the Synchronicity that Rin and Len preform. I was furious when I heard that the last song wouldn't be published.
1. PROULOUGE

PROLOUGE

**A young woman who bore her children all alone sang to them every night. "A dragon who would lay waste to a village day afterday. Until one day he fell in love with the voice of a maiden who sang for pleasure down by the stream. The Dragon took the maiden to his cave and slept as she sang to him a long ever lasting song. But once the maiden stopped her singing and the Dragon woke, staring at the place where the maiden had suddenly collapsed. Anger made the dragon lay waste again. The villagers sent another maiden to fill her place, declaring her the 'Dragon's Diva'. The Dragon was in rage. He killed the Diva within seconds because of unsatisfactory. Yet they continued to send Divas. One has pleased him since then, and she continues to sing for our saftey." Their mother stopped then, a tiny smile across her face as she stared at the children whose eyes were big and round. She let out a sweet angelic laugh that made the children smile. "Oh, my sweet little darlings," She crooned, "You always get so excited."**

**"That's because we love that story!" The elder one, a girl, said. Her younger brother nodded vigerously. He couldn't find any words. The story both thrilled him and frightened him. The little girl beside him looked up. "Mother," she began, " Is that story really, really REALLY true?" At that question, their mother seemed distant. The smile vanished and the boy shrank down. He was such a coward compared to his sister. Their mother sighed and put her hand on his head to reassure him, smiling again though her voice was half heartedly showing it. "All in good time." She said with a wink. He smiled.**

** "Rowan! Can you please go fetch our cows now?" His mother, Gwen, called from the kitchen as an after thought. Rowan, the little boy nodded and jumped down from his bed. He ran out with a small smile upon his shinning little face as Herone, their small collie yipped and pranced around the little boys feet. Rowan kicked up a plank of wood and a farmers hoe, thrusting it out as if he were a knight. "Take that, Dragon! You shalnt kill any longer!" He laughed happily and stood on one of the wooden picket fences. He wobbled then straightened, his clean, bright, blonde hair dancing in the wind. He raised the hoe, as if pointed at an enemy and said. "I shall one day free the maiden who sings to the dragon and forever save our village!" He jumped from the fence into the sty of pigs and ran along top them as best he could. He reached the other side of the fence and teetered on it, falling back with a squeak of surprise. A hand reached for him and tugged him standing up. His sister, also blonde smiled at him. "Rowan, you still sound like a girl."**

** "Melody!" Melody smiled when he said her name and let go of his arm so he could balance himself. She took the hoe from him and turned. "We'll save the maiden and the village together, Rowan." They advanced forward, balancing on the pickets, shouting war cries. It was noon when they decided to stop and rest, staring out onto the cobbled world around them that represented their home. The sun was warm, the breeze was cool and they didn't have a care in the world. Rowan glanced at Melody who looked up at the sky. She was utterly beautiful, her eyes were perfect just like their mother's and everything about her reminded him of her. Even her voice, it was that beautiful little sound of a dove or bells... **

**Rowan fidgeted. "Melody... What if you become the Dragon's Diva?" He muttered. Melody glanced at him and snorted.**

** He looked up at her and waited for her answer.**

**"For one, Rowan," She smirked, "If I just so happen become the Dragon's Diva, they can never worry about sending another after me if I don't come back. Cause- WHAM- I will kill that monster and mount it's head above my bed so all the folk will know who killed that thing and they would call me the Dragon's Slayer!" She made an over exasperated "HAHA" and then turned to him. "You wouldn't have to come after me, little brother. I would be fine, there would be no need for you to come find me."**

**"But Melody, I don't... I don't think you know how I can-"**

** Melody stiffened. "Shh." Rowan followed her gaze as a crash sounded from inside their cottage and two men in armor waltzed out, their mother wasn't far behind. Rowan wanted to cry. Gwen's face was covered in blood and she was limping. He couldn't hear what she was shouting at the men, and it appeared as if they couldn't either. They struted up to them and addressed Melody. Rowan rose up after his sister and clung to her arm. A knight looked down at him and spat, slapping him away. Melody pivoted on her heel to help him but they grabbed her and picked her up over their shoulders. That was when Rowan could hear what Gwen was saying. "Get your filthy hands off my children!" Gwen neared them, a wooden beam in her hand and one of the Knights whirled, striking her cheek. Melody and Rowan screamed in unison."Mommy!" the knight turned on Rowan who ran at the sight of those cold green eyes, crying. Melody screamed and kicked, reaching for Gwen, who lay unmoving in the grass, blood as crimson as the dragon's skin in the story trickled down her cheek. Rowan screamed.**

** After the knights took away Melody, Rowan cried on the ground, beside his mother. How could they take away his sister? Even after he looked up to them, they treated them as though they were dirt. They treated the wife of a nobleman, the mother of two children like a mistress. How could they? He looked to the sky and cried. "You evil..." He screamed. He then rested his face on his mother's stomach and wept until he fell asleep there in the grass, clouds as grey as he felt never showed. It was a perfect day, to lose your family.**


	2. 13 YEARS LATER

**Chapter one:**

**His boots cladded the streets as he searched the marketplace, looking for herbs that would ease his stomach. Everywhere the smell of fish and iron jewelery tainted his nose and along with the pang of loss. That loss had always been in his heart since he had been seven. Now, he was eight-teen and continuing his solitary journey, looking for Melody, vowing to save her from the fate they would be sending her to. To be the Dragon's Diva. He had tried to save her multiple times, yet every moment, he seemed to always be a step behind her. He was making his journey agonizingly slowly and it drove him mad. Along with the fact that he could not find the place where they were holding his poor sister. He could never gain entrance to her room in the highest tower of the castle. Where she was taught the dragon's prayer songs and dances. The woman who was now the princess of the country was a wench, one that no one wanted to mess with. But Rowan needed to save his sister, before they sent her to the Dragon. It was only a matter of time before theat happened. And yet, without allies, Rowan was at a disadvantage. He couldn't gain entry to the castle without a crafty man at his side. **

**Now, all that mattered was getting rid of the mead that Rowan had drunk the night before in a pub. He looked for an herbilist, anyone who knew how to get rid of his hang over. Rowan made his way through a crowd of women who flocked after him like crows after carrion. Rowan was soon cornered in an ally by these women, each begging for a turn at him. Rowan was flustered, his cheeks red as they pressed their bodies to his. Finally a small, little snap of fingers sent the women flocking to an exotic blue haired man. With a snap of his fingers agian, the women who had the face of angels turned into ugly, cawing crows who flew away. the man brushed away feathers and Rowan grasped the sword at his side. A Mage... he pondered, drawing it out. The mage looked up sharply. "Careful, boy, I can turn that into a king cobra, if you would like." He said with a persian accent. Rowan didn't lay down his sword for a moment. The blue haired Mage smiled and drew a hand out of his long robes, keys in his hand. "You are the boy who wants access to the castle, yes?" Rowan dropped the tip of his sword and hesitated before he nodded. The shawl that was over this man's head was drawn back to reveal a sunburned face and the man chuckled. "My name is Aban, and I have a deal to make you, my friend."**

**They sat in a bar together, Rowan dismissing his liquor, assuming that his hang over would get worse. Aban, the mage, eyed him curiously as he sipped his liquor. "I thought your people adored ther liquor." He stated, abandoning his cup on the table. Rowan didn't answer, he didn't trust this man and restrained from being to familiar with him. He had been told that Persians weren't to be trusted. Especially persian mages. Aban frowned. "Boy, if you want this chance to get into that Wench's castle, you'll need my help."**

**Rowan growled. "I can't trust a mage. I want to save somene very dear to me. What do you desire? Some treasure and our kingdom? I will not allow you that." Rowan rose, Aban rose with him. **

**"Believe me, I do wish for treasure. But a friend of mine has been captured and is confined to a death sentence. That is what I desire. To find my friend. If you assist me in this, we shall help you locate your sister." Aban's experssion surprised Rowan so much that he swayed on his feet. How in God's name did he know of what Rowan wanted? Rowan put a hand to his forehead and his face was tired, exhausted and his knees seemed to buckle. He almost toppled in on himself. Aban's face softened and he pulled Rowan into the seat across from him. "Friend," Aban muttered, smiling. "Our god's have called us together because we all wish to change something. We are the allies of our god's. Don't be afraid, we all will find your sister and free this country. A persian mage's promise." He patted Rowan's back. Rowan looked at him, his gaze was cold and set. Yet he nodded and let Aban help him out of the pub.**

**Aban thought absently, how odd was it that he was helping a man who was the enemy of his home empire. Yet, hadn't he already chosen friend over family before? The Italian assassin with purple hair flashed his face into Aban's eye lids and Aban smiled. How he had managed to get himself captured by the Wench of this castle was a mystery. He longed to see that assassin again. They had been friends for a good long few years now. Aban had been alone for the most of his life. Taken away at a young age and flung into the netherworld to either die or become a mage of the light and dark. It was a terrible way to spend his five years. Yet now was helping a young man to help find his sister, to save her from a dragon. How incompedent was he? Aban smiled and shook his head. He was reckless and ignorant. The assassin had taught him that. **

**Aban found an Inn to stay at and put Rowan down in a bed. It had began to rain and he was dripping wet. He did not appear to be any more then a helpless merchant, but now he discarded his shawl and robes, revealing leather armor and an ear peirced with a diamond. His hands were covered with arm warmers and he wore baggy linen pants. Aban smiled as he drew out the assassin's arm blade, fixing it to his forearm and practicing throwing a few hits. The blade, he found, swung with an uncomfortable ease. The assassin was sure of his ability with blades, yet Aban was more sure of his magical ability. It didn't matter now, though. He had to find his friend. He had come this far and he wouldn't give up now. Aban let out a small smile and looked down at Rowan. News had traveled all the way to persia of a boy willing to throw everything away to find the Dragon's Diva. His sister. Aban found this boy to be inspiring and beyond help in the mental region.**

**He thought, about his first meeting with that assassin. How he had smiled at him and told him "You're too young to kill." He offered Aban his hand with a thoughtful look and said: "They have thrown you into a damaging realm. You would be better off with me. No one would ever hurt you agan, and if they did, I would kill them." Aban took his hand and was swept into that mans arms. There he found saftey and comfort. He was the errand boy for the Assassin, yet in return, the assassin taught him and gave him anything he wanted. Once their home was desroied, they found comfort in looting together and traveling across the world. As long as the two were together they found that they were always home. Now his best friend was captured. He was going to get him back. That was a promise.**

**Rowan groaned and rolled out of his bed, thumping lazily on the ground, nose first. He didn't bother to get up, he just layed there. Aban glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Are we awake, friend?" he queered. Rowan jolted up, looking the blue eyed mage in the eye with a red nose. He could hardly remember what had happened, yet it slowly came back to him. Aban was a persian mage who was going to help him save Melody. He sat up and sat back, rubbing his head. "Aban... oy..." he shook his head and got up, stretching luxiouriously. "Aban, I wish to leave as soon as we can."**

**"How about now, friend?" Aban asked, smiling. Rowan looked up, surprised, then nodded, his gaze cold and set. "Now." He repeated. Aban let out a deep, demonic sounding laugh and grabbed his shawl and robes, throwing them in the fire. He straightened and glanced at Rowan, the fire reflecting off his face and adding a mischevious glint to his eyes. Rowan saw himself reflected in those eyes and smirked. They would help each other find their most precious things. It was a mutual partnership, but one that was bound to grow.**

**They set out together, on the roads to the Castle gates. Along the way, people looked at them curiously. Some even shunned them. Nervously, Rowan ran his hands through his hair. If Aban could get him into the castle, how would he go about doing so? Rowan was still wondering about this when Aban came to a stop in front of him. He bumped into the older man and glanced at him. "Oy, Aban? What's wrong?" Aban held up a hand and put a finger to his lips. He mouthed "Go along with it." and turned around, slambing his fist into Rowan's face. Rowan, who had still just recovered from his fun with his mead, hit the ground with a solid thud. He didn't get back up. Aban glanced at his own fist and blinked. When had he gotten that much strength? Then he looked at Rowan, wondering if it had been too much for the boy.**

**Rowan's eyes burst open and he grabbed for the sword at his hip, aiming a cut on Aban's left ear. Blood trickeled down Aban's neck and he took a stance against Rowan. It was only a matter of time before the guards noticed the persian in blue and the boy in yellow were trading punches. Especially since they began shouting at one another. Sure enough, guards came, arresting both the persian and the boy. Their heads were perched forward as the guardsmen ushered them into the palace, as if they were in shame. But, quite on the contrary, both of them were smirking. Unfortuneatly for Rowan, the Guards disarmed him of his father's sword and forced him into a dingy old cell, rats scuddling on the floor and someone's disgarded arm lay across shinning in the light from the outdoors. Aban followed him in, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Oah!" Aban's sound could only be described as that, "Well, that was not pleasent." He puffed out his cheeks, and Rowan could see that he was definately still a child at heart. He didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned by it. The blonde boy sat down on the dirty and blood stained ground. "Great, so, Aban, what's the plan now?"**

**"Uh..." Aban turned around and scratched the back of hs head. He smiled and laughed half heartedly. Without thinking about the disgusting and unpleasent feeling of old, dead skin, Rowan reached for the closest thing, which was the disgarded hand. He chucked it at Aban who dodged it. The hand hit the bars of the cell with a sick, squelching thud. Snarling was suddenly audible and as Aban glanced around, a dog snatched up the hand, tearing it to peices. Aban jumped back, stumbling until he landed on his back. Rowan watched as the dog lunged at the bars, barking and snarling at it's next meals. **

**Aban pouted, how were they to get pass the dog and the guards? He pursed his lips, actually, he hadn't thought they would ever get this far. He glanced at Rowan, who had nothing better to do himself then watch that dog. Aban pondered, how would they get out of there? He stared at the dog and then snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He shouted, laughing. Rowan's attention snapped back to Aban his face in a question. Before he could even ask, Aban flung himself at the cell doors, begging to the guard. "Please oh please take the canine away!" He asked. the guard cursed him and kicked the bars, laughing when Aban flinched away. **

**"I thought you ol' persians loved dogs."The Guard opened the door and the dog came rushing in at Aban, Rowan rose to his feet.**

* * *

><p>Hi it's um, Agorain,<p>

I fell in love with the song series of SYNCHRONICITY and was furious when I found out that third song would not come out, so this is kind of my version, and I kind of like it. Comment, reveiw, what ever you want ok ewe?


End file.
